Red to Black
by 123writer
Summary: It's Valentine's day or Seaquest but, not everything is as it seems can the crew figure out the root of the problem before it's too late? Season One cast as usual (We all remember, as much as we'd like to forget, the crazy killer plants episode of season 2 this is my season 1 take on a over haul.)


"I never said I didn't want to participate, Ben. I just don't see why I have to have Dr. Westphalen."

"Lucas, come one, you're a genius right? I shouldn't have to explain this to you." Catching the teen's death glare the older man decided to continue with out waiting for what was sure to be a snarky response,"Seeing as the SeaQuest is currently hosting those ambassadors the Captain can't exactly do it himself and I'm sure he doesn't want the doc's name going in the hat. You're the safest bet. Besides the doc likes you so, she'll be happy to go to the dance with you over–" scanning the corridor before him he quickly caught sight of the ship's communications officer fumbling with a box wrapped in red wrapping paper with bright pink hearts in one hand and a stuffed dog in the other who refused to stay perched on the box as he walked, "Well, over Timmy for sure. I mean look at him he can even hold a box and walk, can you imagine having to dance with him? Ouch."

The teen gave Krieg a knowing nod followed by a smirk, "Wait a minute, that's why you made sure O'neill picked first! You set Commander Hitchcock up!"

"I did nothing of the sort?" The dark haired man tried to hide his smirk as he watched the Lieutenant place the box and bear out side the door of his ex wife's cabin, "It was purely a coincidence."

"Yeah right," Lucas rolled his eyes, "Just like you pulling that new nurse everybody's been drooling on themselves over."

"Purely a coincidence, a happy coincident of course but, a coincidence none the less," Ben put an arm around the teen determined to adjust the subject as they turned the corner towards the science labs, "So what did you get for the doc?"

"Roses and a stuffed cat. Well, just a stuffed cat right now, the roses aren't exactly cooperating."

"How did you manage to get roses?" Ben looked shocked at his younger counter part. He had been trying for weeks to get flowers for the Valentine's day event and all avenues had come up dry.

"We do have a green house in the science lab, Ben." The teenager mocked, "You know the room at the back of the moonpool with all the pretty green stuff in it. Those are called flowers."

"Shaddup, would ya!" Ben playfully ruffled the teen's mop. "I know there's a green house but, it's only suppose to be for experiments. How did you even get seeds for roses anyway? I didn't get any supply lists from you?"

"I have my ways and growing roses underwater is an experiment. One that I'm failing at right now." The teen sighed.

"I take it the computer genius does not have a green thumb?" the older man scoffed as the pair reached the moonpool.

"More like a black one." The teen sighed gesturing over to his failing experiment. Ben looked at a small thorny bush that looked to have 4 dead roses. Upon closer inspection he realized that the flowers were not infect dead but, a deep velvety black color.

"Wow, too bad it's not a Halloween dance kid, you'd make a killing."

" Quit calling me kid. I think he has something to do with the oxygen levels. I've been trying to fix it but plants aren't exactly as easy as computers. They start off red and then after 3 days they turn black. I don't understand."

"True but, they've gotta be easier to handle than fish face over there? Besides, if nothing else you could just pain them red." The lieutenant mocked as Darwin's silvery figure floated below.

"I don't know about that, fishface never draws blood." Lucas lifted his sleeve revealing three rather deep scratches on the side of his palm.

"That doesn't look fun," Krieg tilted his head noting the swollen red tint surrounding one of the marks, "You get Westphalen to look at that?"

"No, it's just a scratch." The teen retorted quickly with drawing his hand.

Ben sighed knowing sometimes it was better to leave things lie than to take of the daunting task that was picking a fight with the teen but, as he noticed a familiar figure entering the small space through the glass reflection he decided sometimes it was best to hand the fight to someone better equipped to win it, "Fine but, I think it's a scratch the doc should really take a look at!"

Suddenly a crisp British accent came up from behind them and the lieutenant smiled knowing he had won.

"What scratch? Let me see." Dr. Westphalen quickly snatched the teen's hand before he could pull it away, "Lucas, you should of shown this to me. It looks like it's getting infected."

Lt. Benjamin Krieg couldn't help but smile and wave good bye as his young friend was hauled off to medbay by the doctor. He also wasn't able to stop himself from telling the doctor to make sure she gave the teenager a Mickey Mouse bandaid and a lolly pop when she was done. The glare he received in return told him he had better be on the look out for payback in the coming days but all and all it was more than worth it.


End file.
